


［司千］完美搭档 20（R）

by Dragon_li



Category: Dr. Stone, 石纪元
Genre: Dr. Stone - Freeform, M/M, 石纪元 - Freeform, 骑乘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 写到后边忍不住笑出了声。司这样好可怜哦。
Relationships: One Direction - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	［司千］完美搭档 20（R）

狮子王司安静地躺在床榻上。  
他手指动弹，掌心按着床铺想要起身，但胸膛的疼痛却让他冒出一身冷汗，最终无力地跌了回去。  
他从没有像这样虚弱过，哪怕是石化前的打拳，也只是偶尔让他稍显狼狈。  
窗外的交谈声不知何时已经结束。  
石神千空进屋时，便看到狮子王司跌回床榻，呼吸急促，额头冒着细密的冷汗。  
他心里一紧，面上却不由得哼笑一声，“还真是难得见你这幅惨样。”

心心念念的人出现在眼前，狮子王司干脆放弃了挣扎。  
他侧脸，深棕色的长发黏在耳边，唇色发白，嘴角噙着一抹淡笑。虽说因病显得面容寡淡，竟也有些异样的美感。  
“千空……”狮子王司张了张嘴，他说话时带起胸腔一齐疼痛，脸色立刻苍白了几分。  
狮子王司作罢，他紧紧盯着少年，似乎有着无尽的话语想要与少年倾诉。

被盯着的少年脸色渐渐不自然。石神千空转身关上门后，动作顿了顿，拿起湿好的布巾走进司，擦净狮子王司额头的冷汗。  
石神千空低头时，狮子王司正望着他，浓密的睫毛眨着，深棕色的眼瞳倒影着他的身影。  
超近距离的亲密接触让他手指微曲，狮子王司稍微侧头，他指腹便触碰到了男人的肌肤，触感冰凉而又细腻。千空灼热的呼吸打在司的脸颊上时，细小的绒毛也会陡然立起来，男人侧脸完美的弧度带着孱弱者特有的苍白，竟让人一时有些口舌干燥。  
石神千空有些退败，他收回布巾，捏了捏眉心，将方才的想法一并抹去。  
先前的争论令石神千空精神高度疲惫，他现在只想好好睡上一觉。

狮子王司的床榻外侧有十足空余的空间，上面放着另一床被子，这是他和浅雾幻今日争论时得到的最终结果。  
石神千空迟疑了一下，最终耐不住疲惫躺了上去，将自己牢牢裹在被子里。  
浓重的睡意席卷了他的大脑，石神千空转身，背对着狮子王司，将男人灼热的眼神一并挡在后背。  
“睡觉。”石神千空说。  
他闭上眼睛，话语冷淡，却只会让男人觉得他更加可爱。  
盯着他的男人收回目光，司轻轻闭上眼睛，眼角带着淡淡的笑意。  
今日阳光很好。

——

今日又是阳光明媚的一天。  
石神千空简单洗漱后，便又开始了新一天的科学发明。  
石神村的克罗姆非常有天赋，石神千空之前便从浅雾幻这里知道对方。但一直到见面，他才知道这家伙有多厉害。  
明明是个没见过世面的原始人，却能在毫无科学的基础上有着众多奇思妙想，确实算是一个天才。  
而大木大树，他的伤比狮子王司轻得多，很快便活蹦乱跳，帮助千空做科学发明。

狮子王司在石神千空说不上多精心的照料下好的很快。  
他已经能够简单上下床，这让石神千空松了口气。  
司的伤势还严重时，石神千空不仅要帮他洗漱，甚至还要扶他起来握住他的老二帮他如厕。  
而狮子王司伤势明明严重，却还能在他握住时发硬，并用无辜的眼神看着他说他硬了，尿不出来。  
这种几乎每日都会发生的调戏和色情骚扰，一度让石神千空面临崩溃，甚至想要一手捏爆他乱发情的老二。  
但好在这样的日子来得快去的也快，司已经能够慢悠悠地走路，石神千空也不必每日费劲心力去照顾他。

傍晚一天的科学实验结束时，石神千空回到了卧室。  
狮子王司正坐在床榻上慢条斯理地喝粥，没了司帝国需要操心，他作为一个病人时间足够充裕。  
大多数时间，狮子王司会站在一个角落，静静地看着石神千空和他新结交的那些朋友做实验。  
石神千空那般张扬自信的笑容，是他在司帝国不曾看到的。在司帝国，狮子王司会限制他的发展。但在这里，他能够肆意去做他想要做的实验与发明。  
这些都是能推进世界进展的伟大发明。狮子王司纵然不同于石神千空的理念，却也不得不佩服石神千空。  
他就像是一颗耀眼的明珠，在他身边，所有的一切都会黯淡无光。  
狮子王司想做保护宝物的恶龙，将任何想要去偷取他宝物的盗贼杀死。  
他只想要独占他的宝物。

“喂，在想什么？”  
石神千空的疑问将狮子万司拉回到现实，他冲千空眨了眨眼睛，石神千空皱眉，“你样子看起来有点怪。”  
狮子王司表情自然，“没什么，嗯，只是一些无关紧要的事情。”  
他表情十分自然，毫无漏洞，就连石神千空也没察觉出什么，只当对方在发呆。

如今地位颠倒，石神千空回到了自己的地盘，狮子王司反而成为了阶下囚。  
虽说是养病，但石神千空承认看到狮子王司如今略显凄凉的样子，他心情十分愉悦。  
因而，当狮子王司用着温柔的嗓音请求千空帮他梳洗时，他也愉快的答应了。  
……  
等等，他答应了什么？

“千空，嗯，可以开始了吗？”狮子王司嘴里咬着绳，将长发箍到脑后便用绳子干净利落地绑了起来。  
高马尾的司样子看起来很奇怪，石神千空将原因归咎于他从未见过狮子王司这幅模样所引发的陌生感。  
虽说是迷迷糊糊答应了狮子王司的请求，石神千空却也不会反悔。  
他顾念狮子王司胸膛的伤口，挤净布巾上的水后，冲司抬了抬下巴。  
“躺下。”

狮子王司乖乖照办。  
他眉目含笑，即使躺在床上抬头望着千空，依旧有着处于上位者的气势。  
石神千空抿起嘴，将他腰间的系带解开，露出一副充满男性气息的身躯。  
狮子王司的身材很好，这点石神千空早已领会过。  
他们做爱时，对方硬邦邦的腹肌和他小腹摩擦，撞击时带动的力度也会让他身体紧跟一颤。  
石神千空从上往下为他擦拭，他对这幅身躯太过熟悉，以至于当手掌略过对方的肌肤时，脑袋里不由得多了些令人脸红心跳的画面。  
他在心里咒骂了一声，晃了晃脑袋将脑子里的杂念试图甩掉，终于能够静下心开始擦洗。

狮子王司十分享受千空的服侍。  
这是他在之前从未体会过的殊荣，也是从不敢去想象的事情。  
自狮子王司意外发现自己被千空救回来后，他们之间从未聊过这件事情。  
千空不想和他聊这件事，对于石神千空来说，坦率地承认自己的感情是极为困难的。  
他在这场被迫性爱的囚禁中可笑地对狮子王司产生了感情，这是他羞于承认的事实。  
狮子王司并不急着去剖开这一切。  
灵与肉的高度契合所产生的无上愉悦感激发了爱意的诞生，也必须从中认清自己的本性。

狮子王司的肌肤依旧有些冰凉。  
石神千空动作小心地避开了他胸膛上的伤口，那里已经拆开绷带，留下的伤口狰狞，还带着尚未完全愈合的暗红。  
这是那夜狮子王司为他挡下的攻击。  
正是这一击，让石神千空完全乱了思绪，不顾一切反对将狮子王司救了回来。  
他欠他一条命。  
更多的，石神千空并不是不懂，但他说不出口。

顺势向下，因千空的动作轻柔，狮子王司的腹部不由自主地绷紧。腹肌因为用力更加凸显，一眼望去有着说不尽的性感。  
石神千空刻意忽略了司绷紧的小腹，他草草擦过，想要赶快结束这场折磨人的梳洗。  
布巾再往下擦便是下腹，茂密曲卷的毛发让石神千空手下一顿。  
民间总是传闻阴毛旺盛的人性欲会很强，石神千空认为这没有科学依据。但想到狮子王司之前每晚对他的压榨，他不由得对这个说法表示沉默。  
适当的谨慎有助于他避免更多风险。

然而狮子王司显然并没有这个自觉。  
他压低声音，用蛊惑而又暧昧的语气说：“那里也要擦吧？千空。”  
石神千空抬起头，皱着眉头还未说话，狮子王司抢先快速说道：“千空，拜托你了。”  
“……”  
有时候石神千空十分佩服狮子王司的厚脸皮。  
但当他握着狮子王司的阴茎、用布巾擦过对方紫红色饱满的龟头时，对方开始膨胀的阴茎和马眼顶端流出的前列腺液，让他意识到这个男人还能再无耻一点。  
对此，狮子王司只是十分无辜地说：“好久没有发泄了，被千空这样色情地握住，嗯，就硬了。”  
说罢，石神千空握着的阴茎在他手心里弹跳了一下，愈发膨胀而火热。  
“……变态。”石神千空咬牙切齿道。  
“受着重伤，你这家伙还能随时随地的发情，真是受够你了。”

狮子王司的声音低沉，“你知道的，这只是对你，千空。”  
石神千空猛然抬起头，只看到狮子王司含笑暧昧的眼神。  
对方冲他歪了歪头，言语间讨好却又带着隐秘的强硬，“嗯，帮帮我好不好，千空？”  
“那里，硬的快不行了。”

石神千空选择将他之后的行为解释为‘着了魔’。  
他低头，十分沉默地张开嘴，将顶部带着黏液的龟头含了进去。  
狮子王司的龟头胀大，石神千空吞咽的十分困难。那液体是带有麝香味的腥液，当石神千空用舌尖抵住狮子王司洞口的马眼时，将马眼顶端流出的液体一并吮吸。  
极致的快感令狮子王司发出一声闷哼。  
他躺在床上，看到石神千空跪在自己的两侧，从他的角度能看到千空正用他那张红润的小嘴，一点一点将胀大紫红的阴茎吞咽下去。千空的腮帮子被龟头戳着鼓了起来，阴茎上暴涨的青筋在他口腔内的软肉上摩擦。他秀气的鼻尖带着汗珠，双眼含着被情欲覆盖的迷离。  
石神千空握住阴茎的根部，他一手握不住，只能两只手一起、像是捧着一样用棒棒糖的吃法，将龟头吞咽又吐出，不时鼻尖蹭着阴茎舔舐柱身的青筋。  
明明带着腥气，石神千空却像是着了魔一样津津有味地吃着阴茎。  
这根阴茎带给了他太多快乐。  
当阴茎发硬的龟头重重顶向前列腺时，石神千空的身体总能给出愉悦的回应与爱液。

狮子王司试图抚摸他淡绿色的头发，但最终因为胸膛的疼痛放弃了这一举动。  
他享受着石神千空服侍着他的肉棒。  
马眼被人讨好地吮吸，阴茎被人有节奏地握着揉捏，不时深入到喉咙，感受着声带震动带来的快感。就连深色的囊袋也被人好好照顾揉捏，细密的吻落在囊袋上，小嘴吮吸着咬着囊袋，囊袋被千空咬的变形。这种疼痛与快感令狮子王司下腹绷紧，渐渐有了射精的欲望。  
这是狮子王司在之前每晚的性爱中教给石神千空的，他曾经这样将石神千空口交到浑身颤抖，最终在他口腔里射了出来，与腺液一并吞咽进去。现在，石神千空反馈给他，做的竟然一点也不比他差。  
该说不愧是模仿能力超强的科学家吗？——唔。  
狮子王司闷哼一声，快感从阴茎蔓延到小腹，射精的欲望越发强烈。他看向石神千空，对方正专注地吃着他的肉棒，吮吸时腮帮子会稍微扁下去，而对方灵活的舌头，正在他龟头上打圈，在千空又一次将龟头深入到喉咙，将舌尖浅浅刺到马眼里时，狮子王司终于没能忍住射精的欲望，重重喘着呼吸抓紧床单，将精液悉数射进了石神千空的口腔中。  
而当他看到石神千空面不改色地将他的精液吞咽，并似乎意犹未尽地舔过舌尖时，狮子王司喉咙一紧，阴茎又膨胀坚硬起来。

石神千空盯着狮子王司的阴茎，嗤笑了一声，“咳……不是吧？已经帮过你了吧？又硬了？”  
他声音喑哑，这是刚刚龟头深入到喉咙留下的后遗症，现在还有一点疼痛。  
这样暧昧的性事所卷起的欲火，当然不止蔓延到狮子王司身上，就连石神千空也感觉到身后的某个位置正在空虚的分泌液体。  
狮子王司与他的性爱，终究留下了不可磨灭的印迹。石神千空的身体开始渴望狮子王司的阴茎，甚至已经习惯了身体被进入与贯穿后的快感。

“嗯……还是想要，千空。”  
狮子王司含着笑意垂下眼眸，又抬起睫毛望向他。  
明明处于弱势躺在床榻上，长发散落在背后，扬起的脖颈显得格外虚弱。这种时刻，又色情地让人意乱情迷。  
体型差使得石神千空骑在他身上，就像是一个洋娃娃坐在虚弱的野兽身上。即使位居上位，依旧能被野兽轻易撕开喉咙。

“……”  
石神千空没有脱下衣服。  
他垂眸，屈指弹了一下狮子王司的阴茎。多汁的龟头慷慨地将腺液洒向空中，石神千空喉咙滚动，口腔内还残留着方才狮子王司精液和腺液的味道。  
他后穴不由自主的收缩了一下。  
这种本能的身体反应让石神千空有些气馁，他发泄似的咬了一口自己腮帮软肉。情欲和本能最终战胜了理智。他抬腰，臀部坐在抬起的阴茎上，湿热的阴茎顺着力道在他的臀缝隙摩擦，石神千空握着自己的阴茎帮自己打手枪。  
这种堪称破廉耻的行为发生在石神千空身上，竟然一点也没有违和感。  
他绯红色的眼眸中带着情欲，鼻腔发出微微甜腻的声音，晃动着自己的腰部摩擦着臀缝间的阴茎。湿滑的阴茎分泌出的前列腺液很快将他的下体搞得一片泥泞，龟头在臀缝滑动前进，滑腻的触感让两人都不由自主加重了呼吸。  
狮子王司呼吸粗重，他抚摸着千空裸露出的大腿。胸部的伤口让他难以做出更多的动作，只能兀自享受着千空难得主动所带给他的快感。  
狮子王司没法替他做扩张，石神千空只能自己来。  
他将手指慢吞吞塞进自己的后穴，眼神警告地剜了一眼狮子王司：“别看我。”  
“嗯……可是我想看你，千空。”狮子王司温柔的嗓音显得有些无辜。  
司总是用这样的方法来表达自己的欲望，这样直接而又单纯的表达，反而让石神千空没了拒绝的理由。  
他暗自咬了咬牙，动作粗暴地将布巾按在了狮子王司的眼睛上，“别、看、我。”  
狮子王司遗憾地发出了一声叹息。

昏暗的视线让狮子王司不知道事情进行到了哪一步。  
他只能听到手指插进肉穴内发出的粘腻的水声，这让狮子王司喉头一紧，刚刚射过的阴茎再次青筋暴涨，龟头直挺挺戳进千空的臀缝中。  
坐在自己腰间的少年动作一顿，像是扩张好了一样，握住司的阴茎将它慢慢引向自己的后穴。他动作慢吞吞的，以至于龟头摩擦着洞口打滑了两下。  
司的阴茎能清晰的感受到他后穴的黏液，这种预示自己准备好了的信号，终于在石神千空缓缓沉腰时彻底爆发。  
阴茎一瞬间被紧致湿润的小穴包裹，这样的姿势令阴茎深入到了难以想象的深度，空虚了许久的软肉在猎物进入后争先恐后地缠绵着阴茎。狮子王司没能忍住本能，抬腰朝千空臀部重重一挺，随后因为全身的用力胸膛的疼痛瞬间涌上，他顿时泄了力气。  
石神千空先是被他重重顶了一下，喉咙发出呻吟，紧接着看到狮子王司的惨样没忍住嗤笑一声，呼吸急促地嘲讽道：“都伤成这样了，还这幅急色的样子。”

他看向狮子王司。  
深色的布巾挡住了司的眼睛，但司完美的下颌线、胸膛上密密麻麻的汗珠以及上下起伏的腹肌，让这个男人依旧充斥着爆棚的荷尔蒙气息。  
空气中弥漫着一股麝香味，这样带有催情的气味让两人的身体都更加燥热。  
石神千空咽下唾沫，就连他自己也有些口干舌燥。  
阴茎嵌入身体后填满空虚的满足感让他舒适地眯起眼睛，他双手按着狮子王司的腹肌，抬臀时光滑的背脊弯成一道优美的弧线，两个深陷的腰窝发着粉红色。  
粗壮的阴茎布满青筋，在他穴口进出，石神千空急喘着气，跪在床上在狮子王司的身上摆动腰部。  
这样的性事对两人来说都是一种折磨。  
石神千空的体力不足以让他能够在这场性事中剧烈行动，他只能小浮动地晃动腰部，凝着眉头让阴茎在肠壁里抽插滑动，找准自己的敏感点。

“哈……呃……”  
当龟头终于滑过那团软肉时，石神千空没忍住发出了略显甜腻的鼻腔音，快感与更加渴望被贯穿的空虚感一瞬间席卷身体。他蜷着脚指头，跪在床榻上晃动着臀部，渴望粗壮的阴茎一击、又一击地狠狠撞击前列腺。  
千空的阴茎在前列腺被顶到时吐出黏液，他白皙的脸染上绯色，借力在男人的身上起伏，眼角里带着情欲特有的泪珠，张大嘴巴大口呼吸着空气，透明的津液顺着下巴落在男人茂密的阴毛上，在火光照映下带着荒淫的气息。

狮子王司捏着千空绷紧的大腿肉，他粗壮的阴茎被石神千空湿热的肠壁紧紧包裹，龟头撞击那团嫩肉时肠壁收缩吮吸，将阴茎吸得又涨又疼。  
这种快感让他喉咙发出满足的叹息，他此刻想要将千空抱在怀里耸动着腰部，用粗壮的阴茎狠狠贯穿他的身体，享受灵与肉结合下的无上快感。  
但严重的伤势只能让狮子王司老老实实躺在床上，感受石神千空用后穴夹紧自己的阴茎，臀部撞击阴茎发出的肉体拍打声让这场性事这样的温吞而又激烈。  
当石神千空一次又一次地让阴茎撞击自己的前列腺，快感一波又一波的到来，臀部甚至泛起白嫩的波浪。电流般的快感终于令他僵住身体，大腿痉挛，挺直腰部射了出来。  
他的后穴将狮子王司的阴茎一瞬间收紧，阴茎上仿佛有无数的小嘴对着它吮吸。狮子王司闷哼一声，在石神千空的大腿上留下划痕，在他直肠腔深部射了出来。

烛火不停摇晃。  
难以言述的欲望终于得到满足，石神千空俯身，将狮子王司眼上的束缚解开。  
狮子王司缓缓睁开眼睛，将石神千空发丝缕到耳后。司动作温柔，大掌覆着千空的后脑，引诱着对方慢慢压下身体。  
嵌在千空身体里的阴茎尚未拔出，他却并未挣扎，顺着司的力度和对方鼻尖相抵。  
覆在后脑的手掌用力，石神千空闭上眼睛，和狮子王司相吻。

TBC.


End file.
